


the street's a little kinder

by LuckyGirl17



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Complex Adult Emotions, Cuddling, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slowing of a car to a halt next to him catches his attention and he steels himself and walks over. Sitting in the car is Benny, the look on his face nearly a challenge. Seething, Usnavi spits out, “I’m out here for a reason, you know. Letting you drag me home defeats the purpose.”</p>
<p>Benny’s voice is pitched low as he responds with a simple, “I know.” Usnavi feels his heart beating in his throat, a churning in his gut as he takes out a billfold of cash, sliding it his way. A shiver runs through him as he slides into the car, leg jumping in the seat. He flips through the cash, mouth drying as he realizes how much is there. Much more than what he charges for an entire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the street's a little kinder

He’s _cold_. Benny had told him he would be, had asked him to stay inside tonight rather than go out. His worry had chafed on Usnavi; the look in his eyes far too close to tenderness, to  _caring_ , than he really feels capable of dealing with. 

Turning a corner, he spots another guy, Julio, and waves. They’ve talked a few times, between clients, and he’s a good guy. The cold seems to have driven away most of the men who come by, and Usnavi finds himself wishing he’d listened to Benny. 

The slowing of a car to a halt next to him catches his attention and he steels himself and walks over. Sitting in the car is Benny, the look on his face nearly a challenge. Seething, Usnavi spits out, “I’m out here for a  _reason_ , you know. Letting you drag me home defeats the purpose.”

Benny’s voice is pitched low as he responds with a simple, “I know.” Usnavi feels his heart beating in his throat, a churning in his gut as he takes out a billfold of cash, sliding it his way. A shiver runs through him as he slides into the car, leg jumping in the seat. He flips through the cash, mouth drying as he realizes how much is there. Much more than what he charges for an entire night.

Glancing over, Benny’s face is unreadable as he drives and drives. Usnavi wills away the fear that he’ll ask too much of him, that he won’t ask for anything at all. He doesn’t know which one he’s more afraid of. 

It takes Benny’s hand wrapping warm and firm on his thigh for him to realize that his leg is still shaking. Against his own volition, he sinks into the touch, comforted by it.

He’d imagined, too many times, what it would be like between them. Had pictured him in his mind as he’d stroked himself off, had breathed his name into his pillow with two of his own fingers knuckle-deep inside him.

He’d never considered this. Tension swirls in his gut as his tumultuous thoughts led him down different possibilities. He’s afraid of being treated like some charity case, afraid that Benny is going to be gentle and sweet and demand nothing of him for the money he’s throwing his way. He’s afraid of what might happen, how he might feel, if that isn’t the case. He would never be able to keep it entirely professional, not with Benny.

Usnavi swallows as the car pulls to a stop outside a hotel. It’s not one of his seedy usuals, and he fidgets, feeling out of place standing in a lobby with people who could obviously afford to stay at place like this.

Benny’s hand rests low on his back as he leads him to the elevator, punching the button for the ninth floor. Usnavi gives in, allows the touch to steady him as he follows him down the hall into the hotel room. It was a standard hotel room: white sheets on a full bed, a cramped bathroom off to the side, a bible in the nightstand drawer. Miles above what he was used to.

Keeping his nerves off his face, Usnavi asks in a tone saved for his clients, “So, where do you want me?”

Benny clenches his jaw, muscles there jumping as he swallows tightly. “The shower.” Images of his hands sliding over Benny’s wet body jump into the forefront of his mind. “You’re freezing, Usnavi. Go warm up.” His tone books no arguments and clearly conveys that this shower would be taken alone.  

A flash of irritated indignation flares up in Usnavi at the idea that he is being coddled, Benny sweeping him off the streets for a night because he doesn’t think he knows how to take care of himself. Before he could even open his mouth to protest, Benny cuts him off, a teasing lilt to his voice as he suggests, “Consider it a kink of mine, making sure that you’re warm enough.”

Unable to help himself, Usnavi dissolves into giggles, the tension in the room broken. He knows it wouldn’t last long, that the reality of the situation will come creeping back in, but Benny’s smile at seeing him laugh makes his heart flutter as the fight drains out of him. “Alright, alright, I’m off to go _indulge your fetish_ ,” he teases, slipping into the bathroom.

As he steps under the spray, his mind wanders to what Benny’s real kinks are, what buttons he could push and push to watch him come undone on top of him. Usnavi feels the beginnings of arousal pooling in his gut and furiously tamps down on it; he’s not getting hard at the thought of his – of whatever Benny was to him now, the lines blurred entirely – at the thought of Benny, not when he was just outside the door, waiting for him in the next room.

He shuts the water off, toweling dry. He debates putting on his clothes, but all he has is the outfit he wears on the street, and he doesn’t want to put it back on, to have Benny see him in it again. Settling for wrapping a towel around his waist, he steps back out into the main room.

Benny’s eyes roam over his chest, watching a bead of water as it tracks down his body. When it hits the towel slung low on his hips, Benny quickly darts his eyes back to the television where he’d been watching the news. A hesitant explanation for his state of dress leaves Usnavi and Benny nods, says, “No, of course. That’s fine. I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

Silence descends over them as Usnavi fights the urge to tell him how _not weird_ he found that, the urge to let the towel fall and have Benny’s eyes on him that way again. He fights the voice in his brain reminding him that he’s here because Benny paid for him to be, that he owes Benny something. Fights the idea that he could satisfy both parts of him by dropping to knees right now.

He’s snapped out of his reverie by Benny pulling back the sheets of the bed. “Are going to expect me to believe that taking naps is a kink for you, too?” It’s Benny this time who allows himself to laugh, head thrown back. Usnavi’s eyes trace the line of his neck.

“That’s me,” he agreed facetiously, “I also get aroused by eating a nutritious breakfast. A real _freak_ , you know.”

Peals of laughter left Usnavi, a warm glow settling in his chest. "Benny, you have coffee and a Milky Way for breakfast every morning," Usnavi reminds him. Flicking his eyes between the bed and his wet towel, he slowly let it drop, climbing between the sheets nude. He could see Benny taking steadying breaths before sliding under the covers himself, still dressed.

Reaching behind him, he pulls one of Benny's arms across his chest, shifting his body back to rest against him. He can both hear and feel the hitch in Benny's breathing as he tenses behind him. Through the material of his pants, Usnavi can feel the outline of his hardening erection and grinds back against it.  
  
Benny's hands fly to his hips, holding him still as he breathes out, "Usnavi... This isn't - I didn't do this for..." His voice trails off, unsure how to vocalize the swirl of emotions inside him. He _wants_ him; they both know it. But that isn’t all there is here for him. Lust isn’t what causes his heart to pound when he sees Usnavi smile, doesn’t cause the stick in his throat as he worries for him.

Slowly, Usnavi pushes his hands off his hips so that he can turn to face him, the same swirl of emotion that Benny feels in his chest visible in his eyes as he smiles softly and whispers, “I know.” Running a tender hand along Benny’s cheekbone, he leans in to have their lips meet.

A whimper that could have come from either of them reaches Usnavi’s ears and he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue across Benny’s bottom lip. He takes his gasp as permission, pressing inside his mouth cautiously. When his hands come up to the buttons on Benny’s shirt, he can feel his hands cover his, pulling them back down.

Usnavi pulls away from the kiss to give him a questioning look, but all Benny does his shake his head and smile, moving to trail his lips down his neck. “No marks,” he gasps out, feels Benny hum his acknowledgement against his collarbone.

He moves easily as Benny lays him out flat on his back, peels the covers away from him. Trying again to peel Benny out of his clothes, he lets out a whine when his wrists get pushed back against the mattress. Usnavi gives in, lets himself go slack against the sheets and accept what Benny has planned. Whines and moans escape him as he trails his lips further down his chest, worrying his nipples between his teeth and fingers.

They’re both a deep red, sensitive and aching by the time Benny moves on, dipping his lips lower. Biting his lips, Usnavi looks down at him between his legs, whispering, “Please.”

Without teasing, Benny sinks his mouth down around his cock, suckling around the base before pulling back up. He mouths at the vein running down the underside, trailing his tongue along it all the way down. Parrying him easily, Benny allows Usnavi to thrust up into his mouth, holds his mouth and throat open for him to set the pace as he likes.

After a few minutes of that, he wraps his hands around his hips holding them steady as sucks at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting the precome beading there. Usnavi wants this moment to last forever, the wet heat of his mouth on his cock, but Benny’s eyes slip shut and he moans like _he_ is the one getting pleasure from this. And Usnavi can feel the vibrations of it running through his body and the heat in his gut unravels and oh- oh- oh-

He’s shooting off into Benny’s mouth before he can gasp out a warning, a white haze taking over his vision. As he comes back to himself, he can feel Benny wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his embrace. Mumbling, he tries to turn in his arms, wanting to return the favor but Benny simply shushes him, holds him tighter in his arms. “This was about you, man. Just get some rest.” So Usnavi lets his eyes slip shut, drifting off with a smile on his face.

Next week, he’ll be back on the street, scraping to get by, but tonight he allows himself to relax, to sleep peacefully in Benny’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> find me yelling and sinning @ sintheheights on tumblr


End file.
